Road Trip
by GendryaCaesar
Summary: Bay suggests that the Kennish and Vasquez families should go on vacation. Bay/Emmett, Daphne/Wilke, Angelo/Regina.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't know…" Regina hesitated, sighing.

"Come on, it would be so much fun," Bay begged. "And I was thinking you could convince my parents-"

"Ha. I would be the last one to convince your parents that all of us should go on vacation," said Regina.

"But it could totally work," Bay said.

"Your parents, Daphne, Toby, my mother, and you and me all in a car together?" Regina confirmed. "Yeah, that would not end well."

"Then we could take both of the cars," Bay suggested. "You and Daphne and Adriana could take yours and my parents and Toby and I could take ours." She hesitated, unsure of how to convince her biological mother. "It would be a great way for all of us to spend more time together."

Regina sighed again. "I'll ask, all right?"

Bay grinned and hugged Regina, then went back to her art studio to work on a project she had been working on for Toby's birthday, which was coming up in several weeks. It was a painting of the cover of Toby's favorite album, _Streets of Gold _by 30H!3, but she had done really creative things with it.

XXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning (Saturday morning) when Bay came downstairs for breakfast, she heard her parents talking in the kitchen. When she got to the last step she made her way across the hall as quietly as possible and pressed herself against the wall.

"I mean, it sounds like a good idea," Kathryn was saying, "and Bay means well by it, I know she didn't just ask to get a vacation, as much as we all may want one right now."

John chuckled.

"Then let's go," he suggested. "Taking two cars seems like a good idea, maybe we could stop to get lunch on the way there, wherever we're going…"

"We'll talk to the kids about it at breakfast," Kathryn decided.

"Talk to us about what?" Bay asked, coming into the kitchen.

Kathryn smiled. "Regina told us about your idea of going on a vacation."

"Oooh, where are we going?"

"Let's wait until your brother joins us, and then we'll brainstorm ideas," said Kathryn.

Bay scoffed and rolled her eyes, sitting down at the table. "Who knows how long that'll be."

"Probably not before we have second thoughts about the trip," John said, grinning at his joke.

Bay fell silent.

There was a knock at the door then, and Kathryn got up to answer it. "Good morning Regina, Daphne," she said.

"Good morning," Daphne echoed as Regina smiled, and the three sat back down.

Just then, Toby came downstairs in a T-shirt and pajama pants. "Morning."

"Morning to you too," said Kathryn in a reprimanding tone. Toby sat down and everyone began putting food on their plates. When everyone was eating Kathryn said, "So, Bay has proposed an interesting idea."

"Which is?" Toby asked through a mouthful of chocolate chip pancakes.

"Toby, chew with your mouth full," Kathryn scolded. Bay smirked. "Bay has suggested that we go on vacation."

"It's not a bad idea," Daphne said.

"I agree," said Adriana, "I think it will be good for the kids to bond and for us adults to start getting along, too."

Toby swallowed his bite of pancakes before asking, "So where are we going?"

"Well your father and I were waiting until breakfast to discuss that until we were all in one room," Kathryn told him. "Anyone have any good ideas?"

"Disney World," Bay and Toby said in unison.

"We could go to the beach," Daphne suggested. "Rent a house on the water."

Kathryn smiled. "That's not a bad idea," she agreed. "What do you think, John?"

"Disney World," Bay repeated, annoyed. It was _her_ idea and her parents were _still _siding with Daphne. If it wasn't for her (and Regina for convincing her parents, but mostly her) they wouldn't even be talking about this right now.

"That's way too far, honey," Kathryn said. "Maybe this summer, and we'll take a _plane_."

"All right," John decided. "The beach sounds like a great idea. We'll get a house by the water, and we'll stay for five days, from Friday to Monday. How does that sound?"

"I still want to go to Disney World," Bay insisted.

"At least we're going on vacation," Toby pointed out. Bay rolled her eyes. This should be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I haven't updated, I was busy with finals and obsessing over "Julius Caesar" and "Game of Thrones" at the same time and finishing "Switched at Birth" so I have had no time to update, but here's the second chapter. Just a warning, though, I can't remember exactly what was going on when I wrote the first chapter of this fanfic because it was so long ago so no flames please. Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

John Kennish sat at his desk, looking at house after house trying to decide on one. "That one looks pretty," Kathryn commented from behind him.

His wife was right, it was beautiful. It had three bedrooms, four bathrooms and a half bath right by the huge kitchen and a living room, the house was just so open and John liked that about it. Outside there was had a pool, a high dive and a regular diving board, and a hot tub. There was a gate that led to the beach from the huge patio, and there was a huge table and a grill.  
"I think this is it," John decided. "What do you think?"  
"I love it," Kathryn agreed. "Should we let the kids see it?"  
John shook his head, having already thought about this. "Let's keep it a surprise," he said, grinning. "I'm going to videotape their faces when they see it.  
Kathryn smiled and kissed him, then went into the other room.

* * *

"So I can't decide which bathing suit to take, this one or this one." Bay held up the two bathing suits as she and Daphne packed in Bay's room. Daphne had brought a laundry basket of her clothes over and a suitcase so they could pack together. "I don't think I'll have room for both of these."  
"I like that one." Daphne pointed to Bay's bikini with the stripes. "What about these shoes?"  
"Definitely the red ones." Bay put her striped bikini in a zipped up compartment in her suitcase. "This is going to be so much fun."

"I'm really excited," Daphne agreed. "Hey, can I tell you something?"  
"Yeah," said Bay. "What?"  
Daphne took a deep breath. "I'm dating Wilke."  
"You mean, Toby's Wilke?" Bay said, stunned.  
"Yeah." Daphne hesitated. "Is that a problem?"  
"No, just..." Bay trailed off and dumped a small armful of flip flops and sandals in her suitcase. "Didn't see it coming."  
"Oh." Daphne grinned.  
"I need to tell you something too," Bay sighed, deciding it was now or never.  
"I'm...dating Emmett."  
"Emmett?" Daphne looked surprised, but kind of irritated. "So you dated Ty and now Emmett?"  
"Your point being?" Bay demanded. "You were the one who dated Liam and didn't even tell me."  
"I didn't even know you two dated!" Daphne exclaimed. "He just mentioned that he had a girlfriend, he didn't even say your name. I met him when I toured your school. I'm not Edward Cullen, I can't read minds. How was I supposed to know?"  
Bay sighed. "You're right. I'm sorry." How were they supposed to get along and bond on their vacation when they couldn't even do it at home? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.


End file.
